


Shotgun in a Stolen Car [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Look, Felix may not understand science or politics, but he understands loyalty, alright?"(Felix learns about Will and worse.)
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 15





	Shotgun in a Stolen Car [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shotgun in a Stolen Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839198) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/03%20Shotgun%20in%20a%20Stolen%20Car.mp3) | 00:13:20 | 9.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
